


I'm So In Love With You || Levi Ackerman x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 48





	I'm So In Love With You || Levi Ackerman x Reader

Outside the walls when they were on missions had always been something that Levi had found both pleasing and anxiety inducing, but it reminded him that even in these times it was possible to find solace in things that might be scary.

Y/N rode next to him on her horse, keeping up with his pace no problem. They were too clear out as many Titans in the area as they could to try and deplete their population. She looked at peace as the wind blew through her H/C hair, he would never understand why he couldn’t get the courage to just tell her how he felt. He was the great Captain Levi after all, he was humanity’s strongest. It shouldn’t be that daunting of a task for him.

A swarm of Titans were in front of them and without hesitation Y/N soared through the air, taking them down with as much ease as Levi himself had with them. You could tell who had taught her everything she knew. Soldiers soared everywhere, blades piercing flesh, Titan after Titan hitting the ground.

After what seemed like hours of riding around a green smoke signal shown for all the soldiers in the sky. They all stopped what they were doing and looked around at each other. Commander Erwin must feel like enough have been taken down for the day.

Levi rode over to Y/N and stopped in front of her. “Good work L/N. Let’s head back to the gates.” His heart fluttered every time he talked to her. This had to be the day, he had to tell her, he just couldn’t take it anymore.

Y/N smiled at him. “Thank you, Captain Levi.”

They both turned their horses around and the soldiers headed for the walls.

* * * * * *

When the soldiers were all safely back through the walls and the horses were taken care of everyone met at headquarters, enjoying some food and beer, along with the occasional hook up between the soldiers.

Levi sat at the desk in his office, he had sent the mad scientist, Zoe Hange, down to the common area to retrieve Y/N. There was a quiet knock on the door a couple seconds later. “Come in, it’s open.”

When Y/N walked through the door his heart stopped. She was always stunning, it made him feel like she was out of his league. When they weren’t on the field Y/N referred to him in a friendly manner rather than the formal Captain Levi title. “Hey Levi, you wanted to see me?”

Levi stood from his desk and walked toward her. “Uh, yea, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Levi could feel his heart beating fast against his chest.

Y/N walked to the couch on the wall across from his desk and made herself at home. “What’s up?”

Levi reaches a hand out to her. “Stand back up, this is important.” Y/N looked a little nervous, but did what he said. “I don’t know how to say this without it coming off as weird. I’ve been trying to tell you this for months, I’ve just never found the right time to do it.”

Y/N looked even more confused now. “Just spit it out Levi, I couldn’t think you’re anymore weird than I already think you are.”

Levi scoffed. “Coming from you.” He crossed his arms and smirked at her.

“That’s cold Ackerman.” She chuckled.

He stood there in silence for a minute before speaking again. “I’ve been afraid to tell you this for some time now, afraid that it would affect our friendship, but I can’t hold it in anymore Y/N.” Levi put a hand on each side of Y/N’s face and stared into her eyes. “I’m so in love with you, Y/N.”

There was a look of shock on Y/N’s face, but she didn’t move. A smile seemed like it was spreading, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Levi put his finger up to stop her. “Let me do something first.” Levi put his lips to hers and she met his movements. The butterflies in his stomach were incomparable in this moment.

Y/N smiled when he pulled away. She put a hand on his chest and put her head on his shoulder. “It took you long enough Levi.” He drew in a harsh breath as she continued. “I love you too.” She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face down to hers again, wanting to feel his lips on hers one more time.


End file.
